1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a wind power installation and in particular the identification of a wind power installation as an aviation obstruction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an identification has been previously described and is basically distinguished on the basis of daytime identification and nighttime identification. While nighttime identification is always lighting with red light, the daytime identification can be effected selectively with white light or alternatively with colored (red/white) markings on the rotor blade. Those color markings (signal markings) are usually red-white-red from the rotor blade tip and each of those portions must be of a length of about 6 meters or more, in accordance with the current construction requirements.
While the nighttime identification can be ensured with energy storage devices which are charged up during the day even during the building phase when the installation cannot yet be supplied with power from the mains network, that is possible for a daytime identification with white light, only with disproportionately high complication and expenditure. In addition however fitting blades identified in red-white-red would admittedly make a daytime identification with white light obsolete, but that signifies a considerable increase in expense in production of the rotor blades.
As general state of the art, reference is to be made to the documents DE 2004 006 595 U1 and DE 101 60 360 B4.